Undone
by Kate Barancik
Summary: A few changes are made in the story, but what now will be the outcome? AU
1. An Unexpected Companion

Chapter I   
An Unexpected Companion   
  
  


Summery: What if there were a few minor changes to Lord of the Rings?   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I don't own it, please don't sue me if you do.   
  
  


"I have one final addition to your Company," Elrond spoke loud and clear so all nine Company members may hear, "The Wizardress, Myra." Only Gandalf seemed to react with any sort of surprise, the hobbits just passed wondering glances at one another, and the others stared in wonder at their new companion.   
Myra the Wizardress was a fairly tall women, her dark brown hair curled its way down her back in soft tendrils. In her hair was a crown of shining gold and jewels, a white dress held close to her body at her midsection and ballooned out around her legs into a curl of fabric around her feet. She shown with light brighter than that of the fairest elf, but it hid the features of her face well. All that could be seem were rosy round lips and witty brown eyes.   
The light behind her faded so the Company could see her face. It was round and fair, more beautiful than any elf seen before. Though, she did not seem to be an elf. No pointed ears adorned the sides of her head as they did on Legolas, but she did seem just as graceful. No weapons were around her, likewise no staff as other wizards held. The light was finally dim enough to see all her, but still shone to give her an aura.   
Gandalf was the first to approach, though cautiously. He glared at her with searching eyes as he circled round her, coming back around to stand hunched over in front of her. Neither seemed afraid of the other, though the rest seemed more pensive of their new companion. They watched the wizard intently. A smile creased his old face and he let out a jolly laugh. The woman also smiled, gracefully wrapping him in a hug.   
"It has been too long, Gandalf, dear friend," Myra's voice chimed like a soft bell. Gandalf let go of the hug a gave a slight motion for Aragorn to come forward to meet the new traveler.   
"It is indeed a pleasure, if you are truly the wizardess that Gandalf has mention to me on more than several occasions," Aragorn spoke, not revealing the tremble in his heart. He bowed before the woman and kissed the back of her hand.   
"Arise, good King, for it is I who should bow before the son of Arathorn," replied Myra. Aragorn arose and moved aside for the four hobbits whom reluctantly stepped forward, mostly due to a friendly push from Boromir. They did not move too close and were not sure how to greet their new guest.   
"Hullo," said Frodo in a wobbling voice, though he had not realized he had so much as opened his mouth.   
"How are you to defeat the evils of Mordor and destroy the One if you can not so much as greet a new friend?" Myra scolded, although not too harshly.   
"You must forgive them," said Legolas stepping forward, "For they have just met their other traveling companions. I fear it has been all too much in a short span of time for them."   
"How did you know of our quest?" Boromir asked from behind the hobbits. Myra changed her gaze from Legolas to Boromir. She smiled intently and glanced to Elrond. It was obvious that the elf had told her all that he had previously told the Company. Gandalf still smiled while Elrond set up preparations for their breakfast. It would be after they ate that the group was to set off.   
  
  


The morning sun shone about them in brilliance, but nearly blind the ten travelers. All wished to have Gandalf's tall hat to shield their eyes from the piercing beams. With final farewells said, the Company set out from Rivendell toward the Misty Mountains which blocked their path. The first to begin lagging was Pippin, followed shortly by Merry. They walked a great distance behind their comrades.   
"Ho, there, why are you trailing so?" asked Aragorn, "For we have just but begun are journey, and you do not see the rest of us lag."   
"We are not used to such travel, Strider. My poor hobbit feet are dying on me, I'm most afraid," replied Pippin. He sat down on a near by rock as did Merry and began to rub his feet.   
"I have hobbit feet, too, but you see me not behind the others," said Frodo.   
"Nor I," added Sam. The rest of the Company, however, sat down near by the hobbits. They too were run down from their harsh travel.   
"I believe you young hobbits had a most prosperous idea," Myra said. Merry and Pippin smiled, gracious that someone shared their opinion. Pippin looked over to Aragorn who stood with Boromir watching the sun dip below the horizon.   
"I guess we shall stay here for the night, but must be off early in the morn," said Gandalf from a smaller flatter rock next to Pippin's.   
Aragorn set look outs around their camp: Gimli for the northern corner, Boromir to the east, Legolas to the south, and himself at the west. Though the only one standing was Legolas. He was fully erect and had his bow ready for arrow should the need arise. For a moment Frodo believed that Legolas had seen a far off object, for the keen eyes of the elf widened and he reached behind for an arrow, but than removed his hand from its waiting position.   
"What is wrong, Legolas? Had you spotted something?" asked Frodo quietly to Legolas as to not rouse any of the Company into an unneeded frenzy. The elf shook his head, but kept looking into the distance. Frodo stood on his rock so to be up to Legolas's shoulder and attempted to see what the archer saw, though for all was, he knew, to be in vain.   
"The Black Riders may sense the Ring from many miles, but so can I see them," replied Legolas. Frodo gave a glance to the elf, but soon looked back into the darkening night. His eyes could not see whatever was being seen in Legolas's. He stared for a moment, hoping to see any sort of foul movement in the distance, nothing showed itself to him among the shadows. Giving in, he sat back on his rock to face the rest of the Company only to realize that he could barely see their faces, the moon had to yet show in the sky.   
"What does Legolas see, Frodo?" Sam asked from the next rock. Frodo turned to see his pale face in the encompassing darkness. Before answer could form itself into words the moon rose over the horizon and brought minimal light to the land. Frodo was happy for any light at all.   
"For I no not what he sees. I do not see it myself and he will not tell me what is there," replied Frodo after a few moments of silence. Sam looked in the direction of Legolas, trying himself to see what may be there. He squinted his eyes, though hobbits eyes were keen they were no match for elven eyes. Sam still glared into the dark overlaying the land. He saw nothing, just as Frodo hadn't. Legolas turned to face their group with trouble still in his sparkling blue eyes.   
He sat upon the ground, not bothering to search for a rock with such little light, and gladly took the cup of soup given to him from Aragorn. It warmed his body as memerance from eating some the day before in Rivendell flooded back to him. Legolas looked over to Myra who sat close to Gandalf, but far from the rest of the group. She help a gleaming eye on Frodo, though it seemed that she was looking off into the distance behind him. Legolas wondered if she were contemplating the Ring as he and everyone in the Company along with him did. He did not trust the look in her dark eyes, as though she were searching for an unobtainable object.   
"Where does your kingdom lie?" asked Legolas suddenly to Myra. She had not realized he had spoken to her until she glanced up to see his eyes attempting to pierce her very soul. All the Wizardess did was look right back.   
"The same as I," replied Gandalf for her. Legolas did not look away and neither did she. All round the circle could feel the tension between the Elf and the Wizardess. Their eyes were locked, refusing to be the first to look away.   
"Stop at once, both of you," Aragon stormed, "You are both acting childish." At this boom of such a sudden commanding voice the two broke their gaze and turned attention to the son of Arathorn. The face of Legolas fell in reparation for what he had done. None spoke for moments, only whispering for a pass of bread of a ladle of soup.   
"You act as though you do not trust her, Legolas," said Boromir. Legolas looked upon the man with contempt, Boromir had a few times been caught with a similar gleam in his eye looking at Frodo. The Company had only been together a night and surely none trusted others, save perhaps amongst the hobbits and between Aragorn and Gandalf.   
"Do you? Do any one of you?" asked Legolas first to Boromir and then casting his gaze to all around him, including Myra.   
"We have but only each other to trust. We may not so now, but we must soon or be damned to die before ever reaching the fires of Mordor," Myra replied. She gave to the Elf sitting kitty-corner from her a stern look. However, in turn, she received her own stern look from Gandalf.   
"No more argument for tonight, I shall hear of no more. Sleep is the next of our troubles. One shall stay awake as the rest sleep," said Gandalf. Aragorn chimed in immediately that he would stand guard in the night. Legolas reluctantly laid upon the stones of the ground after the others. Before he drifted to a fitful sleep he saw the moonlight shining off the face of Myra, nearly as bright as the moon itself. His last thought was of how she had a point in saying that trust need be given to all in the Company, but he wondered how to trust her just as sleep overthrew him.   
  
  


TBC   
  
  


A/N: So, there's the beginning. R & R, please! Tell me just what you think so maybe the next chapter can be more presentable. :) 


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter II   
The Journey Begins   
  
  


Summery: The Company begins their journey to Mordor.   
Rating: PG   
  
  


The darkness loomed about them in repressing night. The sun had dipped below the horizon hours before, now the Company was tired beyond words and could not continue on. It had been two nights since they had set out from Rivendell and still there was tension between Legolas and Myra. Gandalf had forced them to walk the full length of the rest of the Company, Legolas near the end beside Frodo, and Myra at the front next to Aragorn. The two had not resolved the unexplained conflict between the them, it had begun more from Legolas than from Myra so she had refused to apologized.   
"Why do you not trust her, Legolas?" asked Sam. He was leading their pony Bill not too far ahead of Frodo. The Elf held his bright eyes to the Wizardess far in front of them.   
"It is a feeling that I cannot seem to shake. Hopefully, I am wrong." With that said, Legolas was quiet. The hobbit asked him several more questions, but they would be given no answer. Legolas contemplated a few moments and began to speed up his walk. He went past the hobbits, the dwarf, the wizard, and the Men of Gondor, up to the one leading the group.   
Aragorn began to quicken his pace, but was stopped by Gandalf. So, reluctantly, he slowed again to walk beside Boromir. The eight watched in wonder as Legolas neared Myra, they all drew nearer to hear what would be said and held their breaths in anticipation. Legolas sensed this and trailed slightly behind the Wizardess for a few moments. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but only to realize that he did not know what to say.   
"What troubles you, Elf?" asked Myra. She had not turned around nor had stopped walking.   
"I apologize for the way I have treated you. It is not you personally that I distrust, it is the fact there is a horrid feeling that you have not told everything that you need to," said Legolas. With the end of his final sentence she turned about and stopped walking. So sudden a movement it was that Legolas almost walked right into her, and had even taken those walking behind him by surprise.   
"You believe that I wish to take the Ring from Frodo?" asked Myra bluntly. The hobbits tiptoed closer to Legolas, who gave them a strict glance that at once made them move back to the others. Legolas turned back to Myra whom stood none too pleased with her arms folded on her chest. For a moment he was at a loss for words.   
"Yes," he answered honestly. This newly discovered honesty did not seem to change her mood, but made it worse than before.   
"If I wished to take the Ring I would have done so by now," she paused for a moment, "Do you honestly believe that you or the others could stop me?" Legolas looked sharply at that. He moved closer to her, giving her an even more suspicious look. The apology he had just given had long been forgotten by both.   
"I have sworn to protect the Ring and Frodo, I shall do so," said Legolas.   
"That is not what I asked," countered Myra. Just as Legolas was about to answer, Aragorn stepped between the two. He knew than that throughout the journey he would have to break them up oftenly. Boromir too went to lend a helping hand, he placed himself squarely in front of Legolas.   
"Both of you stop this nonsense. We have a long journey ahead of us and this is not the way I wish it to begin," Boromir said. He looked over his shoulder at which time Legolas slipped away from him and went back to his argument with Myra.   
"If you try anything just keep in some part of your mind that I will be right there to stop you," said Legolas. Aragorn pulled him away before more could be said and handed him off to Boromir and Gandalf. The wizard scolded the Elf as the rest set up a makeshift camp for the night.   
  
  
  


Reluctant as he was to do so, Aragorn allowed Legolas to be the first night watchman, but had given him a strict warning against starting another fight with Myra in the night. True to his word, Legolas sat on the grass not far from the group. On the opposite side keeping watch was Boromir. When his eyes began to droop he had wondered over to Legolas to tell him.   
"Sleep overpowers me for now, Legolas. I must set a new watch and get some rest," said Boromir. Legolas nodded and stared into the distance. Boromir walked back to the group who lay in a semicircle around their packs. He did not want to wake any of them to take his shift, but rather wanted them all to rest peacefully while they still had the chance.   
"What's the matter, Boromir?" asked a voice quietly. He turned to see Sam propping himself on his elbow next to Frodo, from the look of him he had not been awake long.   
"Congratulations, my friend, you just volunteered for watch," smiled Boromir. Sam let out a sigh, but dutifully got up and took Boromir's lookout position. Boromir himself settle down in a spot next to Merry and Pippin whose heads were sleeping on one another's shoulders. Merry's body pointed south toward Legolas and Pippin's pointed north in the direction of Sam.   
Boromir closed his eyes tightly, but quickly they flew back open upon hearing a shout for help from Legolas. He raised his head slowly to see the others had woken too in a drowsy stupor. Legolas shouted once again for all to come for assistance. Sam came running hurriedly across their still unmoving forms.   
"Wake! Wake! Legolas needs our help!" shouted Sam in desperation. The first up and following him was Aragorn followed closely by the two conjurers, Gandalf and Myra. Boromir jumped up grabbing his shield and ran along with the hobbits and Gimli to aid Legolas. They found him fighting a dozen or more orcs with nothing but his small white knife and his arrows. They were all in too close of a range for him too shoot. With the arrival of his companions, the orcs were easily killed.   
"Is everyone all right?" asked Aragorn. All seemed to be fine, but Aragorn double checked that Frodo still had the Ring on its silver chain around his neck. As he checked, Boromir went out a ways and saw six more orcs far off from the rest with arrows sticking out of them. He glanced back at Legolas who was dusting off and checking himself for injury.   
"Where did they come from?" asked Boromir to Legolas. The Elf looked up as did Myra from far beside him.   
"The southwest. I shot a few, but the rest had come as a surprise," answered Legolas. Myra stepped over next to Boromir and looked out to the fallen orcs. She plucked out an arrow from the chest of one and studied it carefully.   
"How did you miss the rest?" said Myra. Legolas gave her an unbelieving look, as did Pippin and Merry. None there could believe that she was suggesting that Legolas had betrayed them and gave information about their whereabouts to the Enemy.   
"You honestly believe that I knew we would be attacked?" said Legolas. "Why on Middle-Earth would I fight them off if I had known?" Before another argument could ensue from this newest conflict, Aragorn stepped forward and stood between them.   
"Nobody here is saying that, Legolas. Now, everyone calm yourselves, go back to camp, and try to get more rest," said Aragorn. The hobbits cast wary looks about and went back to their camp for sleep. "End this," said Aragorn before leaving. Soon everyone was gone, leaving Legolas and Myra alone. They stared at each other from across the distance of only a few yards.   
"I did not know," said Legolas once the rest of his companions were out of earshot. Myra did not reply to this, which infuriated Legolas even more than he had been before. As she moved closer to him he began to clench his hands at his sides in frustration.   
"How does it feel to be accused?" she asked. Legolas bit down hard on his tongue to keep from saying anything he might later regret. However, as she walked past him, he shot out his hand and grabbed her on her upper arm tightly.   
"It would be unwise to cross me," said Legolas. Now he was unable to control his anger. It boiled in his blood unlike ever before. With sudden power, Myra pulled her arm from the grasp of Legolas and shoved him harshly. He landed on the ground with a rather loud thud. He stared up with disbelief at the Wizardess. A light bright and powerful shown about her with glory. It nearly blinded him with its radiance. It gave him remembrance of the light she had all about her at their first meeting in Rivendell. Now it was more blinding and powerful, filled with rage.   
The light diminished in time and Myra fell to the ground in a slump unto her knees. Her body sagged there for a moment; her arms dangled, her hands were limp on the ground, her head was lolled forward as though she were staring at the grass which sat burnt from the light in a circle about her. Legolas had not an idea of what to do, all thought had ceased to form itself in his brain. He contemplated calling for his companions for some kind of assistance, but what was he supposed to tell them had happened. For one horrid moment he believed her to be dead. If it had not been for the awkward way in which she was kneeling instead laying, he would have believed it for longer.   
Slowly Myra began to twitch unnaturally, first in her fingers and than all over. Just as Legolas reached out to calm her spasms they stopped entirely. He reached hesitantly forward and lifted her head with his hands. He expected to see her eyes rolled back and only the whites showing, but was instead meant with her dark brown orbs. With horror he realized that for a split second she did not recognize him. It had not taken long for her to remember who he was. She at first had seen him through mist and haze, but upon its clearing she found that she knew the blue eyes and the blond hair. He wore something she did not expect glued to his face: worry.   
"Legolas?" she questioned. He nodded and held her head in his hands with ease, it seemed practically weightless in his grasp. He heard a call from their campsite; Aragorn, asking if all was right. Legolas could already hear many feet trampling in their direction. The noise stopped behind him, but he did not look to see his companions.   
"What happened?" asked Merry from a ways behind Legolas, who guessed the hobbit was probably the farthest away. Myra reached out and braced herself on Legolas's shoulder as she pushed herself up. He stood as she did and steadied her when she began to wobble.   
"I just became a tad too angry," Myra answered finally.   
"A tad?" said Aragorn unbelievably. "What did you do to get her so angry, Legolas?"   
"Nothing," said Legolas. He finally looked back to the group who looked on with worry in their eyes. They gazed steadily back at him with more than a little skepticism. Legolas rolled his head sideways unto his left shoulder and closed his eyes slightly in exasperation. It hurt him unexpectedly to have them doubt him in such a way.   
"Legolas speaks the truth. He meant no harm I assure you," said a sweet ringing voice behind him. He turned to see Myra standing now fully erect with Sam and Frodo keeping closely at her side in the case that she fell. It surprised him to have her defend him after what he had said to her, she certainly had no reason to. With a smile aimed to Legolas she wearily walked back to the camp for an hour or so of rest, all four hobbits in toe. The other companions watched as she went to tiredly lay down, her head propped comfortably atop Sam's hobbit cloak.   
"I do not want to guess what you truly said to her, Legolas, but if it happens again I shall be quite upset with you," warned Gandalf. He stood bent on his long staff, an old man that was seemingly innocent. Legolas knew better, though. He knew Gandalf would warn once, but never again. The last thing Legolas would ever want was a wizard angry with him. With no reply necessary, Legolas headed back to the camp himself, in a short time to be followed by the other three.   
Settling into the camp he looked over to Myra sleeping soundly surrounded by the four hobbits; Frodo at her right side, Sam to her left sleeping on a cloak borrowed from Pippin, Merry with his head on her left shoulder where Legolas could not see his face unless he stood to see it pointed up toward the sky, and Pippin soundly asleep with his head resting on top of her long legs, stretched out to her right. Frodo still lay awake staring up at the moon and the stars, though sleep began to overtake his senses. Beside him lay his presently discarded cloak, which Legolas wished to have to sleep upon. Merry was the only hobbit who actually still wore his, Pippin did not need his since he lay on Myra's legs and had given his freely to Sam who had been the first to so generously give his away.   
Legolas saw a shape pass by his other side and looked over to see Boromir laying down on an especially grassy part of the ground not far off from the rest of the group. Gimli stood guard in the south as did Aragorn in the north. Both were on particularly careful guard now that they had actually been attacked. Aragorn had whispered to Gimli before heading to his post that he did not believe there would be another attack since day would break within a few hours. He had even attempted to convince the dwarf to sleep, but with no luck, Gimli saying that he would not be able to rest again after such an attack.   
  
  


Morning fell upon the mountains to the east of the Company. Aragorn sat on top of a large rock and twirling his sword in the dirt. When the first rays of sun came haunting his peripheral vision, he looked back to his companions. Gimli laid on the ground sleeping as he had been doing for the last twenty minutes. The rest of the Company also slept, but only Legolas actually had his eyes open. It was odd to most in their little group who found it odd how the Elf slept, but Aragorn had been around Elves his entire life and was far used to it. Taking one last glance to the rising sun, he sheathed his sword and walked to the sleeping forms of his traveling companions.   
With a start Aragorn realized that he had begun to truly care for them, especially the hobbits. He cast a gaze about the sleeping Company and smiled to himself. Despite Legolas and Myra's persistent fighting, Aragorn truly was glad to be with such a group. Even though they were heading into certain doom he would not want to be doing anything else. He knew done to his bones that with this one quest he would make his ancestors proud. Most importantly, he would make his father proud, a task he has tried to achieve his entire life. With the destruction of the One Ring they would all receive glory, but only if they live.   
A sudden stirring caught his eye. He shifted his gaze to the movement he saw Pippin moving about in his sleep as in a nightmare. Disturbed by this movement, Myra woke none too happy. She reached down to shake Pippin's shoulder to rouse him from his despair. She place a hand soft on his shoulder, careful not to move her own on which Merry slept, and shook him lightly. In response, he snorted and threw out a leg that caught Frodo on the shin.   
"Fool of a Took," mumbled Frodo upon his realization that Pippin had kicked him. Though Pippin himself did not hear this, but still slept on with no knowledge of his fowl. Frodo closed his eyes once again and drifted back into a dreamless slumber. Aragorn smiled largely at the words of Gandalf coming out of the mouth of the hobbit. For the first time, Aragorn realized that Myra was looking at him.   
"Why do you smile so?" said Myra, her head still laying on Sam's cloak. He merely shook his head and stared back down to the ground, still smiling lightly. It seemed that Myra attempted to shrug, but only did so lightly as not to disturb he sleeping hobbits.   
"They seem to have grown on you," said Aragorn of the four hobbits. Myra looked around her at the four sleeping figures. A smile of her own graced her lips than. She lifted a hand and absently smoothed Sam's hair, though the curls did not exactly stay in one place.   
"I believe I have come to love them as well," said Myra truthfully. Sam let out a light sigh as she continued to run her fingers through his matted hair. The smile she held got wider. She released his hair and began to stroke the face of Merry with gentleness. Her attention turned to Frodo at her other side. First her concentration was on his lonely face. She saw that he lay on his side and he held his ring that drooped toward the ground.   
Her eyes caught the easy rise and fall of a green clad chest from a short ways beside Frodo. She saw Legolas, eyes wide open and hand resting on his bow, ready for any danger in a flash as he always was. Aragorn looked to the Elf as well and could not help but wonder if the arguments between the two were actually finished. It seemed to him that Legolas had had a sudden change of heart. The oddest part was that Myra had defended Legolas to the Company. It had even seemed to surprise Legolas himself.   
"Shall we wake them?" asked Myra. Aragorn thought at this for a moment. It was well past sunrise and they needed all the time for travel they could get.   
"You must wake the hobbits and I shall wake the others," said Aragorn. For a moment it seemed that Myra pouted. She did as asked of her and began to shake the hobbits to wake them. Keeping up his part of the bargain, Aragorn strolled over to Boromir who laid closer to Gimli than anyone else, though only by a few meters.   
In a few moments the camp would be buzzing with the talk of many. Sam told all of his odd dream in which he was being seemingly petted about the hair by an unseen force. Myra smiled guiltily, but none save Aragorn saw it. Merry too had had a likewise odd dream in which a mystical hooded being stroked his face in a loving and kind manner. Both Pippin and Merry held these dreams to be a sort of prophecy of good fortune in their journey. Boromir had added in that it was widely believed in Gondor that such a dream may mean that Merry may fall in love soon.   
"That would be a wonderful dream come true!" exclaimed Merry happily. "Almost literally."   
"Who do you think it will be?" asked Pippin. Merry thought for a moment, but honestly had no answer.   
"A lucky lass," said Sam. Frodo smiled as did Merry from beside him. They laughed happily as converse continued. With a small breakfast eaten, they placed their packs unto Bill the pony and started off once again. Gandalf lead their convoy, attempting to find a safe way to cross over the mountain. Many times did Gimli speak from beside him that they should cross through Moria. As soon as Gandalf began to trance out Gimli, the dwarf went to Myra.   
"Gandalf!" called Myra from behind Boromir. The wizard stopped and turned to the sound of her voice. The harsh wind had carried it in echo up the Misty Mountains. "Perhaps we should listen to the dwarf. He should know moria very well indeed."   
Gandalf thought deeply for a moment. He seemed to consider this carefully. Gimli for a moment was upset that the old wizard had chosen to listen to Myra and not to him. This feeling soon passed as he knew that it would be well worth it if Gandalf chose to move through Moria.   
"Moria it shall be," said Gandalf. It had not been until that moment that he noticed what a hold Myra had upon him. Most would never be able to change his mind once it was set. However, Myra had always know what was best before, and she was older than him. He had to admit that she was even far wiser than he, though she not always acted as such. So with these thoughts he lead on again, now to the Mines of Moria.   
  
  


To Be Continued...   
  
  


A/N: That was longer than the first chapter so I'm happy. :) See. I've already begun the sequel to this story. It is called 'All the King's Men'. I have a small problem, though. There's a baby born in the first chapter of the story and I have no clue what to name her! If you've got a good name, I'd love to hear it. To help you a bit, she's the daughter of Legolas, so have it be somewhat Elvish if you can. Thanks!!!   
  



	3. The Mines of Moria

Chapter III   
The Mines of Moria   
  
  


Summery: The Company travels into Moria.   
Rating: PG-13   
  
  


"Gates of Moria, open for me now," said Gandalf in Elvish. The Company of the Ring stood outside the illuminated door of the Mines of Moria. Above it, written in Elvish, were sort of instructions on how to open the door; speak, friend, and enter. It seemed simple enough to Gandalf, just finding the proper words to speak seemed to be their only problem. The others sat about him waiting with slight annoyance. Merry and Pippin sat nearby a lake of murky water. They had been throwing stones in the water until Aragorn had warned them against such a thing. Now they sat alone together on the ground speaking softly.   
Legolas stood next to Boromir and Sam, who laid on the ground next to each other. Aragorn shared a rock with Frodo who sat melancholy with his head cradled in the palms of his hands. Myra sat with Gimli, but they did not speak nor even acknowledged one anothers presence; Gimli was too busy being excited of entering Moria once again. Legolas had been gazing at Myra since they had settle on the ground. Beside Aragorn, Frodo wrinkled his brow and stood sharply. All but Gandalf, who had his back to the group, looked at Frodo for his sudden stand.   
"It's a riddle," he stated. "What is the Elvish word for 'friend'?"   
"Mellon," replied Gandalf and Legolas at the same time. As soon as they did the doors slowly opened with a deep creak. The hobbits gave a sigh of relief, but soon tensed when the rest of the Company became on a higher alert. Boromir and Frodo were at the back of the group, led in a single file from front to back made of Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Myra, and Legolas. None saw the slight ripple run through the water behind them.   
"Strider!" yelled Frodo as he was pulled away from the rest of the group. Boromir turned quickly to see the hobbit sliding across the floor toward the doors. Aragorn came rushing after the creature along with Boromir, and Legolas; who gave off a full blown aerial assault. Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran after them along with Myra. The three hobbits took out their small swords and began to attack the monster. Frodo was held in its grip upside down, shouting at the top of his lungs for help.   
Aragorn sliced at the beast with his sword as did Boromir, while Legolas shot arrow after arrow at it, making special care not to hit Frodo or the two men in the process. Behind Legolas came Myra and the hobbits. He tried to stop them fearing for their safety, but was hit harshly by one of the creatures flying tentacles. He lay strewn off to the side of the battle that was being waged in the water.   
"Legolas!" called Pippin and Myra together in horror. Myra went to his side while Pippin joined his friends in their attack. Soon Aragorn had sliced the tentacle that held Frodo clean off. Frodo fell long from the grasp of the creature into the waiting arms of Boromir, who caught him without missing a beat. The creature retreated upon loosing its goal and slid silently back into the water.   
"Quick, inside!" said Gandalf loudly from the hallway leading into the Mines. They all ran indoors, Boromir still carrying Frodo and Aragorn and Myra supporting Legolas. They had just entered into the hallway when a fierce tentacle came through and made once again for Frodo. Legolas, quicker than the eye can see, shot the tentacle that grabbed at Boromir in its attempt to capture the hobbit in his arms. It again retreated, this time more violently. In its pain of being shot and stabbed it fiercely knocked down the tops of the door, blocking the Company of the Ring inside the Mines of Moria.   
Darkness filled the hallway suddenly. Frodo was immediately frightened and reached for the Ring around his neck to make certain it was there. Indeed it was and he released a sigh of relief. He was still held safely in the arms of Boromir high above the ground. He was just about to ask if everyone was all right when a light pierced the darkness. At first he supposed it belonged to Myra, but he saw that it was actually shining from the staff of Gandalf.   
"Is everyone safe?" asked Boromir while placing Frodo carefully on the ground. All nodded, but none were willing to speak for fear of raising some unknown force that would terrorize them.   
"It seems we have no choice of which way to go now," said Gandalf. He began again to lead into Moria, slowly the rest followed behind him. Only Gimli seemed to have a quick change in his attitude; from fear to what appeared to be happiness. The others were not so optimistic of their new surroundings. Gimli raced ahead of Gandalf into the opening room of Moria. Inside lay the strewn bodies of two dozen dead. The dwarf looked around him in horror upon realizing the truth; none in Moria lived. Myra stood looking about in the bright light of the staff at the many bodies laying about. Beside her, Legolas pulled out an arrow from the heart of one of the bodies of a dwarf and seemed to contemplate it for a moment.   
"It seems to be a goblin arrow," said Legolas. Aragorn put his sword in a ready stance in the case of any unwanted intruders. Boromir did the same as did the hobbits and Gandalf. Myra stood perfectly still, the only one there not taking out a weapon of choice. As Legolas readied his bow he noticed that she held no weapon at all, though he knew her to have a sheathed sword under her blue cloak. He had seen it given to her by Elrond shortly before leaving Rivendell.   
She was not frozen to the spot as Legolas thought, but was thinking of what to do next in a logical fashion. In time she pushed aside the cloak over her shoulders and drew out her sword. Under the cloak there was a dress of light blue with silver trim that was not as full and lengthy as the one they had seen her wear in Rivendell. Since they had left she had not taken off her cloak to show what clothing she wore underneath. The dress was in no way suitable for battle attire, but as dresses went it would have to do.   
Gandalf again began to walk into the Mines. The other members of the Company following close in the light of his staff. The old wizard explained that it would take up to five days to get all the way through Moria. The first day was horribly uneventful for Gimli, he had hoped to see at least one dwarf still living. He sat oftenly alone on the outskirts of the group, where the light from the staff of Gandalf began to fade into darkness. None approached or tried to comfort him for fear of backlash.   
When Merry had tried to go over to speak with the melancholy dwarf he was stopped promptly by Aragorn who said that Gimli just needed some time by himself to comprehend what had happened to his people. Merry had gone back to sit beside Pippin, but kept his eyes on Gimli, who was just a hump in the dissolving light. Pippin too began to look at the dwarf in wonder. He seemed to have caught Merry's sudden interest in worrying about Gimli.   
Just before the Company settled to sleep, Gimli got up from his sorrow and went to rest with his companions. Merry lay next to Aragorn and Pippin, watching the dwarf carefully. He saw no streaks of past fallen tears, no red blurred eyes, no sign that Gimli had shed a single sorrow filled tear. Despite this, Merry knew he had, as did the rest of the Company. None said anything of the sorts, ofcourse, but they all knew.   
"He's very upset," said Pippin quietly from beside Merry. He was speaking to Frodo, who nodded in reply as his eyes began to slide shut. Next to him was Sam who was already sound asleep curled up closely to his master. Not more than a couple of feet from the hobbits and Aragorn was Boromir who sat as guard for the night. Legolas sat between Gandalf and Myra to Boromir's side. Finally, off by himself, was Gimli. He slept none too peacefully just near enough to provide him comfort, but far to give him solace; he wanted no solace from his companions just yet.   
"What shall we do with him?" asked Myra once all but she, Boromir, Gandalf, and Legolas had fallen asleep. Gandalf took a minute for contemplation before answering her query.   
"We should wait to see what sorts of comfort he desires," answered Gandalf. Beside him Boromir was attempting to build a fire by striking a piece of flint on his sword, so far he had had no luck. Boromir gave a glance at the wizard and the other two awakened companions.   
"What of Frodo? He worries me," said Boromir. "I believe him to be in pain; not physically, but mentally. He has carried the Ring already too long, and longer more does he have to go. I wish one here was strong enough to carry the burden for him. Though I am not all together sure he would give the Ring to anyone who stepped forward to take it from him."   
"He has been worrying me as well," said Gandalf in return.   
"The Ring already has a powerful hold on him. Boromir is right; he will not give up the Ring freely. Not to one of us, anyway. I hope he can whence we reach the Fires of Mordor," added Myra. Legolas did not agree, however, to this ofcourse. Though he had not fought with her since the strange and deadly white light had appeared round her, the Company was still ready for any other future argument.   
"He would give it to Sam," said Legolas calmly. "Possibly another one of the hobbits. He is close to them. Maybe Gandalf, though my heart tells me that Gandalf would refuse such an offer were it to be made."   
"Indeed I did when dear Frodo offered me the Ring while he still dwelt in the Shire," replied Gandalf.   
"Than I guess that means Myra can also not wield the Ring without consequence," said Boromir.   
"None live, save the Dark Lord himself, that can," said Myra. "I pray that Frodo will be strong enough for this terrible task. I also pray that we will as well be strong for him."   
"I feel for him. It is unfair to ask him to carry such a burden," said Legolas. Boromir nodded in agreement from his spot sitting on the ground, still trying to build a fire. With no warning of any sort, Myra put a hand softly on Boromir's sword and pushed it from the small amount of kindling they had managed to find. The Elf and the Man looked in wonder, but Gandalf looked in what appeared to be surprise as Myra touched one piece of fire wood and it burst into flame. Boromir jumped back from his close spot in surprise.   
Myra smiled as the fire burned warm and brightly before them. She turned to see her three male companions looking at her in astonishment. They had heard before of such powers inhabited in magic, Gandalf especially knew of such things, but none (save, ofcourse, Gandalf) had ever seen up close such wizardry. Gandalf gave a light applause as to not wake those still asleep. Myra in her own turn gave a short bow while kneeling on the ground with her back to the fire.   
"That was astounding," said Boromir with amazement in his voice. Myra stood and drew her cloak closely around her as if a sudden breeze had come into the hall they camped in. Legolas noticed small goose bumps running up her neck, but not touching her beautiful face. He looked about him for something to give her to keep her warm, but Elves seldom travel with such things seeing as cold never much bothers them.   
"Here," said Boromir placing his fur cloak onto Myra's slim shoulders. "I need it not."   
"Kind thanks, son of Denethor," said the Wizardess. She walked fluidly past Gandalf and Legolas to settle on the dirty ground near Gimli. Gandalf said his good-nights to the Elf and Boromir and settled himself on the ground beside what was nearly a pile of hobbits, his staff ceasing its glow. Legolas sat on the ground, now illuminated by nothing but the fire. Boromir sat with a grump next to him and gazed into the fire.   
Legolas noticed the grey eyes of Boromir drift to where Frodo lay sleeping. In the dim light Legolas guessed that Boromir could not see the Ring, but Legolas with his keen elven eyes could. The Ring shined dull in the fire light, but cast a dreadful shadow over the heart of Legolas. Beside him Boromir inhaled sharply. Legolas immediately reached for an arrow and his bow thinking there was an attacker Boromir saw.   
"It is not an attack," said Boromir, reading Legolas's stance. "I have just realized that Gimli seems to be crying in his dreams." Legolas had been so caught with the Ring he had not noticed that Boromir had changed his gaze to the sleeping dwarf. Indeed, it seemed Gimli was lightly crying in his sleep; tears ran down from his eyes and were caught in his long beard. "Shall we rouse him?"   
"Best to let him sleep, though fitful it may be," answered Legolas. "Do you need rest yourself, I will relieve you?"   
"That is kind, but I feel no sleep take me to dreamland as of yet," said Boromir. Legolas stood than and walked to Myra. He gazed down at her for a moment, Boromir's eyes glued questioningly to his back. With a deep intake of breath, Legolas turned about to face Boromir once more.   
"If you need leave just wake me and I will take your lookout, my new friend," said Legolas. He laid down on the ground on his back next to Myra . He stared to the ceiling and could make out carvings on the stone above him. It was in Elvish and read: believe in thy friends, for they are thy saviors. With this rolling around in his mind, Legolas drifted into a dreamless slumber.   
Boromir sat on the ground still gazing at Frodo. He heaved himself off the cold ground and walked to stand over the young hobbit. He crouched down and moved back a part of Frodo's shirt to reveal the Ring hanging on the silver chain of Bilbo's. Boromir touched the Ring absently with the tip of his index finger. A sudden power over came him as he brought the Ring as close to his obsessed eyes as the chain would allow. He studied it in awe; the Ring glittered in the soft glow of the fire, it forced his eyes to gaze and become mesmerized by it. With a sudden jolt running threw his body he came to as if out of some dream, though he knew he had not fallen asleep. He looked down at the Ring with a passing passion and placed it carefully back onto the chest of Frodo, who slept on peacefully.   
The night traveled slowly as a whisper of thought kept Boromir glued to thinking of the Ring. He did not want anything terrible to happen to his new companions because of such a seemingly small ring. If Frodo were to give him the Ring, he would wield it to stop Sauron and free Middle-Earth from his rein of terror. Surely Frodo would give the Ring to him for such an honorable purpose. He did not wish to destroy or maim, but to fix that which was wrong with all. Boromir glanced fleetingly at the Ring, but could not see it in the failing firelight. All he saw was the peaceful faces of Frodo and Sam, Merry and Pippin; all his companions. They were what mattered to the quest; no man could hold the Ring without paying a dastardly price, and Boromir would do no such thing.   
  
  


Light did not reach the Company when the sun rose over the horizon. Only specks of light could worm their way through cracks in the rocks to shine a single beam of light onto the closed eye of Frodo Baggins. He winced painfully against it as he began to wake from his sleep. Boromir stared at the burned out ruins where the fire had been burning the night before, but changed his eyes stare to fix on Frodo. The hobbit sat up and rubbed his eyes, giving out a large yawn. He stretched out his arms up toward the ceiling and let them fall loosely to his sides with a barely audible rustle of clothing.   
"I doubt I shall sleep that well in the journey to come," said Frodo to himself. He saw Boromir still sitting as what was supposed to be a tentative night guard. "Rather uneventful night was it, Boromir?"   
"Very," said Boromir. He was lying, the Ring having nearly convinced him to take it from Frodo while he slept was eventful indeed. Guilt found its way to the heart of Boromir and made him feel a certain indistinct pain at having lied so early in the quest of the Company. He stood and stretched out his arms and long legs. "You should wake the others."   
"Right, right," replied Frodo. Beside him he shook his fellow hobbits awake first. They grudgingly awoke at the call of their names and a gentle shake from the Ring-bearer.   
"What time is it? Does anyone know?" asked Merry. Boromir looked up to the light that had smuggled threw the crack and disrupted Frodo's sleep.   
"I do not _know_, but my guess would be late morning. Rouse the others, Master Meriodoc," said Boromir. As Merry began to do this Boromir mumbled to himself, "I wish we had the beloved horse of Sam's to carry our packs."   
Sam had apparently heard this and smiled at a memory of his pony, Bill. They had to release him to the woods and the wolves and who knew what else before they came into Moria. Sam went to retrieve his pack, which lay discarded next to Myra. As he reached down to grab for his pack he decided to instead reach over to lay a hand on one of the sleeping shoulders to give it a wakening shake. First he called out her name as his hand found its way to a shoulder clad in the cloak of Boromir. He shook her lightly once more and called her name softly close to her ear.   
He was about to do this again when a green and brown blur flew out from laying beside her. At once a white knife held fast to the neck of Sam. He shook uncontrollably and had let out a rather womanly scream when the object had popped up. The rest of the Company turned to see what had happened at this yell. They gazed at a half awake Myra on her back, eyes wide. Above her bent Legolas, his knife close against the skin of Sam's neck.   
"Sam?" said Legolas. Sleep left his eyes so they may focus on the frightened hobbit.   
"Sorry to inconvenience you, sir, but I had to rouse Miss Myra here, begging your pardon. I did not know it was of such a foul to you. I assure you, if I had indeed known, I would have allowed her rest and to wake on her own. It was not my intention to displease you, sir," blabbered Sam. Legolas took the knife quickly from the neck. Faster than the eyes could behold, Legolas was on his feet and at Sam's side. He held down a hand at Sam. The hobbit looked almost frightened at the extended gesture.   
"I fear my reflexes may have been too quick in this matter. I meant you no harm, my dear hobbit friend. It shall not happen again, I assure," said Legolas. Sam took the outstretched hand of his and was pulled up with power by the Elf. Legolas turned to see Myra standing behind him with a somewhat shocked expression on her face. The countenance was of pure surprise and of horror. He stepped closer to her, expecting her to step back, but she did not. She held what ground she could firmly beneath her.   
"Why would you do such a thing to poor Sam? Please tell me that you were not deliberately trying to do harm to him. If it was unintentional than he and the others could at least forgive such a reaction," said Myra.   
"I certainly mean him or anyone else in our Company any harm. It was a simple reaction. It shall not happen for as long as I can help it; but one day my swiftness shall come into a sort of use. I was merely protecting my companions," retorted Legolas. "It is as simple as that."   
"Is it?" said Gandalf from the side of Aragorn. The Company looked over to him. Legolas gave him a wondering stare, he did not know of what the old wizard spoke. "You had a natural reflection to protect Myra, not anyone else. And nearly killed one of your comrades in the process."   
"I would do such things for anyone here; including you, Wizard Gandalf," said Legolas in return. Gandalf did not dwell on this matter for long. He ordered all to retrieve their packs for leave. Frodo went to Sam to make certain his friend had not been harmed, as did Merry and Pippin with him. Myra passed by Legolas to go to Sam with a slight breeze.   
"I wonder if you would have done the same for the others," said Myra as she passed. She did not look back at him, but went to Sam to check his neck carefully. When she left the group Legolas decided to give a formal apology to Sam. He walked over to him with slowness. Beside Sam his fellow hobbits crowded nearer to him; Merry went so far as to place his hand on the hilt of his small sword, but took it off with reluctance when Frodo had given him a displeased glare.   
"Master Samwise," said Legolas kneeling before Sam, "I beg of you for forgiveness, I truly meant you no such harm. I swear upon Mirkwood, for if I lie may it fall to ruin, that I am severely sorry. From this day forth I shall be in your eternal debt. Any day of any year I shall come upon your call for a reason that I will not ask for, but instead do entirely what I am told to do."   
Sam thought at this for a moment; it would be a very secure thing to have the assistance of an Elf whenever one was needed. He looked to Frodo and Pippin who seemed to silently agree with each other on that Legolas should be forgiven. With a soft sigh, Sam turned back to the kneeling Elf who had sorrow drifting endlessly in his blue eyes.   
"Fear not, Legolas. All is forgiven; this is not a hobbit of the sorts that keeps a grudge. Just be sure you know who you are attacking before you attack next time. Arise! Arise! My dear elf, but give me half a hug of friendship refound before you do so." So Legolas gave more than half a hug to Sam and arose to his feet, towering once again over the hobbits.   
"Let us be off with that ended," said Boromir. Legolas handed to Sam his forgotten pack as the other hobbits too told Legolas that he knew well to give a formal and good apology. They chatted merrily along with the Elf; heading no noise, for their were none. Gandalf again lighted his staff and led his nine companions down a hall. They reached a fork in the road; one hall going left, the other right.   
"I seem not to remember this. Do you know which way should be chosen, Gimli?" said Gandalf. The sad face of Gimli looked up at the call of his name. He stepped up to stand beside the much taller Gandalf. First he looked left and than right.   
"Sorry, I have no memory either," said Gimli after much thought. Pippin sat heavily on the stone floor and held his head lopsided upon one of his hands. Merry sat less dramatically beside him.   
"Left," said Gandalf suddenly.   
"You have remembered?" asked Pippin rising from the floor.   
"No, the air is warmer from that hall," replied Gandalf. He began to walk once again, all following behind him; weapons ready for anything. From beside Gandalf, Gimli seemed to tense. With no warning he began to run off into a room to the far side of the chosen hall. The others shouted after him and chased after his retreating figure. Upon catching up with him, they found that he knelt before a tomb and saw tears finally begin to fall down his face.   
The Nine of the Ring dispersed themselves around the room. From the far corner Pippin saw the body armored dwarf sitting on the edge of a well. Pippin flicked an arrow that stuck out of its chest. First the body wobbled slightly as Pippin began to pray that it would not fall. He looked back to see all paying mind to Gandalf whom read from a dusty old book. A startling crash behind him forced him to turn to see the legs of the body falling down the well. With echoing all throughout the Mines, chains and all tumbled down. Pippin turned with a scrunched face to look at the faces of his nine friends.   
"Fool of a Took!" said not only Gandalf, but Frodo and Sam as well. The rest stood in silence, the echoes being the only thing heard. They had died away and nothing greeted them in return. Boromir began to slightly relax and just as he began to remove his waiting hand from the hilt of his sword, a deep drumming could just begin to be heard. In seconds passing it became closer and closer.   
"Bar the door!" hollered Aragorn. Already he was throwing weapons to keep the door shut to Legolas and Boromir. They stood back as the first bang sounded upon the wooden door. All unsheathed their swords, but Legolas opted to ready his bow. The pounding upon the door grew much louder still. The hobbits backed to stand behind Gandalf per Aragorn's insistent request. They huddled close together as the door finally gave way and the wave of attackers barged, weapons drawn, toward the Company.   
  
  


To Be Continued...   
Chapter 4: The Fall of Gandalf   
  
  


A/N: This chapter was sort of a mix of what happened in the movie and what happened in the book. I hope you liked it! R&R, pretty please. :)   



	4. The Fall of Gandalf

Chapter IV   
The Fall of Gandalf   
  


Summery: A fall into darkness disrupts the Company.   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: Parts of LotR are used in this chapter; they were not originally written by me, but by the great J.R.R. Tolkien.   
  


The first three orcs through the door caught arrows into their heads, two more who followed received the sword of Aragorn into their stomachs. Too many burst into for them to be stopped by arrows or a single sword. The Company separated and dragged groups of orcs after them. The hobbits fought close by one another, but all who came near seemed to almost flock instinctively to Frodo, who fended them off as best he could. Myra came to his aid with unwavering vigor. He ducked behind her and pushed his back up against a wall flatly. His sword glowed a bright blue in his hand.   
"You shall have to run through me to get to this hobbit," shouted Myra. She was cornered then by five orcs with swords drawn and ready. Frodo suddenly had a wave of guilt from having cowered behind her, and with effort he pushed himself from the cool wall to stand beside Myra. Just as two orcs raised their arms for attack an arrow struck one into his back and out his stomach to go forward and hit the other attacking orc in front of him. Myra looked past the head of an orc to see Legolas once again readying his bow. Frodo stabbed one orc in the chest as Myra used an unseen force to push them harshly against the opposite wall.   
She and Frodo ran out to support their friends when a rumble shook the ground below them. The arch above the door broke as a gigantic troll roared through. It lifted its great club and brought it down meaning to hit Sam, but the hobbit jumped out of the way just in time. He came out from the roll underneath the troll and at once stabbed at it with his small knife; the troll did not make even the remotest of sounds. The troll looked down to Sam and Legolas took the opportunity to jump onto the beast and shoot several arrows into it. Below, Gimli whacked away at any orc who dared enter the door, taking his vengeance for the death of his fellow dwarves.   
Aragorn and Boromir fought the orcs that remained in the room with a good amount of assistance from Gandalf. Myra and Frodo had climbed up to a narrow ledge in order to catch Legolas from the violently struggling troll. Legolas jumped from the troll to land swiftly just by the edge of the ledge and was immediately pulled in by the welcoming hands of Frodo and Myra. The troll turned and crashed his club just below the ledge, making the three wobble and hug the wall behind them. Quickly they followed the ledge to a flight of stairs that ended in an open space with many pillars. The rest of the Company -save Gimli and Merry who together depleted the last of the orcs attempting to come into the room- went to the assistance of their companions.   
All five readied to strike at once in one deathly blow, but before they could commence the troll barred his spear into the chest of Frodo just below where the Ring hung from its chain. They stopped in unison with wide open mouths as Frodo gave out a rather odd noise of what seemed to be pain. Only Sam uttered any kind of word among them, but had only screamed a pain filled "Noooo!" Without hesitation, after regaining his senses, Boromir sliced his sword into the neck of the troll with a great throw. The troll gurgled up blood and fell backwards to the ground with a heavy thud.   
"Frodo!" called all. The first to reach him being Myra and Legolas and the last were Gimli and Merry who had finished their duty upon the retreat of the remaining orcs. After their calls an uncomfortable silence settled in the room. The nine members crowded around Frodo. The hobbit for the most part looked nothing short of being in a mere daze. He pulled out the spear and the Company beheld a round hole in his shirt the size of a quarter, but no blood spilled out. Aragorn lifted Frodo's cloths to reveal not bare skin with a profusely bleeding wound, but a shining shirt of mithril.   
"You seem to be filled with many wonderful surprises, my dear hobbit," said Boromir from behind Aragorn. The others breathed a deep sigh of relief and Sam nearly toppled Frodo over with a hug.   
"Let us be off quickly then!" said Gandalf. He led the Company to door and ran quickly down his chosen hall. The others were following closely behind. It seemed that Gandalf sensed something that none of the Company, not even Legolas, could find. They ran as fast as they could with weapons still drawn and only would scarcely look back to see a herd of orcs keeping chase. Now a crowd of orcs grew in front and to the sides, forcing the Company to stop with a screeching hold. They were surrounded on all sides as the orcs grew closer.   
A bright red light of fire shown from down the hall they had just run into the wide room in which they now stood. The orcs fled at once, but the Company stood in fear as a creature of flame and fire came crashing toward them. Gandalf was the first to turn about and call for the others to run. They did as told, and even faster than before until they came to a narrow hall that led to an open chasm. Boromir had run too quickly through and would have fallen in if it had not been for the quick pull back from Legolas.   
They ran with care down flight after flight of stairs until they reached the Bridge of Khazad-dum which led to the safety of the outside world. Gandalf lagged behind the rest and stopped completely once he was nearly half way across the bridge of stone. He turned about to face the Balrog. The others turned upon hearing his cry for them to flee ahead of them. Aragorn and Boromir stood at the far end of the bridge nearest to the door. The rest were stalled just in front of the closed door or on the stairs that led up to it.   
"You cannot pass," said Gandalf when the Balrog reached the bridge. The orcs had ceased their bows and all round stood in silence, eyes unmoving from the standoff. "I am of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Udun. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."   
The creature standing tall before Gandalf made no movement nor sound to this declaration. With a sudden bust it stepped forward and spread its great wings, yet Gandalf still stood unmoved. A clash of fire and white sent the sword of the Balrog flying back into fragments of the magnificent darkness it had been. Gandalf only swayed as if he had lost his footing and stepped himself back just one foot length, once again he stood unwavering.   
"You cannot pass!" he shouted. The Balrog hissed about wildly.   
"He cannot stand alone!" Aragorn cried and ran to the wizard shouting that he would stand with Gandalf. Boromir ran behind him shouting the name of Gondor. However, Gandalf had lifted his staff and yelled loudly as he smote the stone bridge before him with his staff. It broke and fell away from his grasp as a white light shot out, blinding all. Aragorn and Boromir stopped to shield their as at the light. The bridge rumbled and cracked before of Gandalf, but broke before the Balrog. It crumbled into the gap below while before and behind the wizard remained etched, but unbroken.   
The Balrog fell with an unearthly scream, but not without vengeance. The whip ran itself about Gandalf's knees and dragged him to the very ledge of the abyss. There he kicked free of the whip and held tight to the side of the bridge. The Company stood in shock, unable to move. Myra at once jumped down onto the bridge and was racing to her fallen friend before any could stop her.   
"Gandalf!" she cried. Legolas ran quickly behind her. The dwarf and the hobbits were about to follow when Gandalf lifted a hand and pulled himself just high enough above the ledge to be heard.   
"Fly, you fools!" he yelled. With this he let go and all seemed to slow. Myra stooped just in front of Aragon and Boromir, Legolas behind them.   
"Noooo!!" hollered Frodo from the door. Aragorn grabbed Boromir by the shoulder and pushed him back toward the door. He yelled for Legolas to grab Myra before she jumped in after Gandalf. She stood nearer to the edge looking down and sobbing lightly, she was softly whispering the fallen wizard's name again and again. Legolas picked her up gracefully in his arms and ran off after the two men. Frodo had begun to run too down to the ledge, but was picked up by Boromir before he could reach. In Legolas's arms Myra began to wail for Gandalf.   
"No, no, I have to go back to him!" she pleaded to Legolas. "I demand that you put me down at once."   
"Very well," said Legolas. He paused a moment to place her on the ground before the steps of the door. He grasped her hand in his and pulled her none to gently behind him. They reached the door and put their collective strength behind pushing it outward. The Sun hit them in their faces as though it were trying to dry their tears. They stopped running at least a mile or more from the door when Aragorn was satisfied they were safe.   
They stood in stunned silence without any knowledge of what to do next. Pippin fell to the ground and began to sob hysterically; Merry cradled him in his lap and cried as well. Frodo bent to kiss the ground below, glad to have made it out alive. Sam sat upon a rock and held his head in his left hand and let tears flow silently. Boromir looked about to his companions and fiercely counted them, willing the number to be ten and not nine. Aragorn stood facing the mountains and held his sword high in the air by its hilt.   
"For you, Gandalf old friend. Never shall I forget you," he said and sheathed his sword. He turned to face Myra who looked onto the ground. "Myra, I know he was long a good friend of yours, but we must move on or we shall all perish."   
She lifted her face to Aragorn and a lonely tear fell from her eye down to her chin where it held for a moment before dropping unto her heaving bosom. Legolas placed a comforting arm around her. At first she merely looked up to him with uncertainty. Her face grew red as more tears filled her eyes and raced down her face. She buried her face into Legolas's neck; she had lost the dearest of friends.   
"My heart has shattered. Can it not be repaired, for the pain is unbearable," said Myra, slightly muffled by the shirt she laid upon. Legolas soothed her and stroked her sort hair absently.   
"I pray that I could repair it, but I fear that only our fallen comrade could accomplish such a thing, my lady," replied Legolas. Myra sunk from his grasp to the stony ground below her. He kneeled beside her and took her hand as she wept. For a moment she sat there in tears until she looked over to see Pippin staring at her, tears streaming down his side turned face unto his cousin's breeches.   
"Do you hate me now?" he asked quietly. His voice was so pain filled it broke what was left of her spirit to hear it.   
"No, my dear Peregrin. Why would you think such a thing?" she answered without hesitation.   
"It is my fault. He was right, I am a fool of a Took!" he cried. "Please, Gandalf, return and I shall do no more harm so help me or my name is not Peregrin Took!"   
Silence greeted his plea and it was not answered, for Gandalf did not appear out of the door far behind them nor out of nowhere did he pop up to chide them for not being on their way already. Boromir lifted Pippin to his feet and said that they must be off to safety and they would morn for Gandalf properly once a safe haven was reached. Legolas took Myra again into his arms and began to walk off once Aragorn had returned from a short quest to find Frodo, who had run off to cry alone.   
Myra rested her head upon the broad shoulder of Legolas and gave out a grieved sigh. The remainder of the Company started off again, now with Aragorn as their guide and leader. The hobbits trailed behind Legolas and Myra who kept a fair distance behind Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli brought up the rear as an attentive guard, trying to keep his mind off of all that had transpired in the depths of Moria. As long as they all were to live, they never wanted to hear the name of the underground horror again.   
  
  


TBC   
Next Chapter: A Safe Haven   
  
  


A/N: That was fun! I hated when Gandalf fell. When I watched the movie and he fell I cried out "Nooo!" just when Frodo did. Then I cried when I read it in the book. :( Anyway, R&R, please. 


	5. A Safe Haven

Chapter V   
A Safe Haven   
  
  


Summery: The Company finds solace in Lothlorien.   
Rating: PG   
  
  


Legolas still carried Myra in his arms as the remainder of the Company trudged wearily through the woods. She slept without making a sound, only light breaths escaping her. Upon her face was dirt from Moria with jagged paths of dried tears running through it, in some places turning it into mud. Aragorn led in front of Legolas, clearing a path through fallen trees for those who would proceed him. Behind the Elf were the hobbits who walked with heads hanging, but no tears falling. Boromir and Gimli walked side by side behind them, keeping watch in the dense forest.   
"Let us rest here," said Aragorn, stopping at a clearing. The hobbits sat sadly onto the grass with Boromir beside them and Legolas laying Myra on the ground across from them. Gimli sat high above them upon a log, but Aragorn stood on it and gazed thoughtfully into the shadows of the trees.   
"Shall we wake her? Or shall we allow her more sleep?" asked Frodo of Myra. Legolas knelt down beside her and looked onto the careworn face of the hobbit. His heart sank at the sadness now etched into Frodo's features.   
"I think we all need more rest. It may not heal wide wounds, but it will service the travel weary soul," answered Legolas after a moment. Frodo agreed and closed his eyes, head resting upon the log for some support, Gimli sitting above him. As Aragorn kept a strict watch, the others rested and ate cold jerky handed out by Sam. Pippin sat singing what sounded to be a lament of Bilbo's, only the words slightly changed for Gandalf.   
"Quiet!" said Aragorn. He jumped from off the log, rocking Gimli, and clasped a firm hand over the mouth of the hobbit. He looked about him in concern. "Stay down low, all of you."   
Legolas and Boromir did not heed this warning, but stood as Aragorn did. Legolas readied his bow as the two men drew their swords. The hobbits as well drew their knives, but stayed low to the ground. Frodo looked to Myra; she lay asleep alone in a dark patch of grass. The Elf who had been so concerned with her now seemed to have forgotten that he was leaving her so vulnerable. Frodo crawled over to her, Sam reaching out to stop him, but only catching air.   
Frodo carefully shook her to wakefulness. She opened her deep eyes to look upon the hobbit and smiled. The smile was soon faded over by a shadow. Frodo and Myra looked over to see an Elf, bow ready and arrow poised to the head of poor Frodo. The hobbit let out a small cry that, of any present, could only be heard by Legolas. He turned fast and raised his bow to the Elf who stood ready to shoot Frodo.   
"Back away from the halfling!" cried Legolas in Elvish. The mysterious Elf did not lower his bow, but his eyes were now fixed upon Legolas. With the distraction, Frodo slowly began to move away. The movement was well noticed by the Elf; he pulled back the bow and readied to shoot the hobbit. Legolas in turn pulled back and aimed.   
"Master Frodo!" hollered Sam. He sprang up from the ground and ran fast to his master's side. He looped his arms under Frodo's and began to drag him off. The Elf was about to release his bow and send his arrow flying directly into the curly haired head of Frodo when Myra shot up and kicked the feet out from underneath the Elf. She held him tightly by the wrists, face down on the ground until Boromir arrived and tied him tightly with roped from Sam.   
In seconds, however, they were surrounded by twenty or more Elves, arrows ready for sail. The newly arrived Elves backed the group into a cowering bunch, weapons drawn. Aragorn, however, stood unmoved before the Elves. Boromir took his arm and began to drag him into the huddle, but Aragorn turned and shook his head. Boromir released the arm of Aragorn, praying for the safety of the Company. Legolas spoke in whispered Elvish to a strong Elf who seemed to know him.   
Frodo prided himself on knowing some of the Elvish tongue, but this speaking was new to him. The only words he understood was the name of the mysterious Elf, Haldir, and Legolas one by one introducing the Company members. The eyes of Haldir widened when hearing the name of Myra; this was not lost on her, for she strode forth and bowed low. To the amazement of the Company, Myra said a rather long sentence in this new Elvish to Haldir, it was a greeting of sorts.   
"Come forth, all. You most of them, Frodo," said Haldir. "My name is Haldir. I bid you welcome to Lothlorien."   
  
  


The Elves were pleased with eight of the members of the Company, but seemed rather displeased with Gimli. They had been set in a high tree with (at the request of the hobbits) railings about the edges of the landings where they would stay. Haldir had explained that it was too far to go to reach the Lord and Lady of the woods and that they would not want to be caught in the woods at night. Though the woods had a magical air, evil could still loom in many hidden places.   
All nine shared one flat and were squeezed into it; the hobbits farthest from any edges, for they seem to have an irrational fear of falling off the edges. They sat about together eating along the left side of the floor. There was no laughter, although the woods had brightened their spirits it could not dwindle the sadness they all felt deep down. None spoke that night of Gandalf, the grief would not allow them such a luxury.   
"Have any of you ever been into these woods before?" asked Sam genuinely interested. Only two said that they had: Aragorn and Myra. Sam piped up again, "Tell us about it. We heard of Aragorn's before at the Council of Elrond. When did you go, Myra? What did you see?"   
"Many questions for such a small being. To answer; I came in a time many years ago, before these woods were known as Lothlorien. There were no elves at the time, but none the less it was still just as beautiful. You have not been here, Legolas? I was sure you would be curious enough to come," said Myra.   
"I have traveled to many places, but even more places are there that I have not seen. This is the first I have stepped a foot in the woods of Lothlorien. There are many other places I have yet to explore: Minas Tirith, the Shire, and, thankfully, Mordor. I suppose though at least two of those I will see before this journey is to end," answered Legolas.   
"If we decide to go to Minas Tirith, that is," said Pippin. "You're more than welcome to come to the Shire, though. Hobbits don't tend to like Big People, but we'll just tell them that you're a hobbit-friend. Kinda like an elf-friend, I guess."   
"And ofcourse you are more than welcome to Minas Tirith, as are the rest of you," said Boromir from a branch above their heads. He looked about as far as he could see, but the darkness hindered his efforts. No Elves of Lothlorien were nearby or, if they were, could not be seen. Boromir climbed down to sit beside Myra. She shivered slightly as a wind blew through and rumbled the boughs of the tree. Boromir retrieved from beside him one of the blankets given to them by the Elves and wrapped it about her shoulders.   
"Thank you," she said barely above a whisper. So quiet was her voice that it threatened to be carried off by the wind and not to be heard by Boromir. The companions began to settle down for the night, deciding not to leave a guard awake. They lay in a circle about the great tree that rose through the floor. Each fell asleep in their own time; Myra being the last.   
  
  


The night had been mostly silent, but when the Company arose along with the sun it was found that Frodo had seen something moving below them on the tree in the night. He could not say what it was, but told that its eyes glowed eerily and that it did not use the rope to climb, but was able to do so with its hands and feet. The Company was bewildered by this.   
"What could it have been, do you suppose?" asked Merry to Aragorn. He stroked the stubble growing on his chin in thought. He stood and paced about, taking as much as the area that the flat would allow. He seemingly thought for ages whilst the others watched on. With moments, perhaps hours, passed by he stopped and stood silently.   
"Gollum, that vial creature," said Aragorn mostly to himself. Frodo heard it all too well from a few feet from Aragorn. He stood almost immediately at the name.   
"How could he have gotten into such a place as this? Surely Lothlorien is too pure to allow the touch of such a horrid thing," said Frodo with distaste.   
"No place, I suppose, is too pure for him to scour. Though I wish Lothlorien was," replied Aragorn. From below a call came and moments later a blonde head popped up from the hole in the floor. It was Haldir with a pleased smile on his face.   
"Slept well, I pray," he said. His smile soon faded when he saw the worry about the Company, "You know of the creature?"   
"I saw him," said Frodo. Haldir climbed the rest of the way up and sat upon a chair at the far end of the flat. Frodo told him what he had seen and how quickly the creature had vanished when it realized Frodo had seen it.   
"But what is it?" asked Haldir, "None of my men could identify what it was or what it wanted."   
"It is named Gollum, a vile, disgusting creature," said Frodo. His face bunched up in disgust at just speaking the mere name of Gollum.   
"We do not know what it wants," said Myra quickly. They were not to speak to any outside of the Company or the Council about the Ring. Pippin was about to open his mouth to say something about the Ring, but the hand of Legolas quickly clamed over it with elven reflex before the hobbit could make a sound.   
"I shall see to your breakfast," said Haldir. He stood and made his way to the rope latter, giving each member of the Company a suspicious look. Boromir watched the Elf climb down and made certain he was gone.   
"That creature was after the Ring, was he not?" asked Boromir. Aragorn nodded and went to check over Frodo for the Ring.   
"It is still there," said Frodo. He produced the Ring from inside his shirt so that all may see. Myra quickly pushed the Ring back under Frodo's shirt into its hiding spot.   
"Do not bring it out, not with such a being on the loose," she advised. "Even in such a wondrous place, we are still in grave danger."   
Moments later Haldir, accompanied by three male Elves, produce for the Company their breakfast and told how they were to travel through the woods to Lorien to meet with the Lord and Lady. Legolas and Sam seemed to be the only of their group to be excited by this; the rest were still in mourning for Gandalf.   
"Cheer to you all, Gandalf was a fun loving wizard who would not want us to be so filled with sorrow. If we had fireworks I would expect he'd want us to fire them off in his honor," said Sam after they had finished eating. Frodo had known Gandalf for as long as he could remember, and had to admit what Sam had spoken was true.   
"The little one is right. I miss Gandalf more than I can bare, but he would want me, and the rest of us, to be happier in such a fair place as this," spoke Myra. Haldir and the other three Elves stood idly by during this converse, not wanting to interrupt. Soon the Company fell silent in thought and decided then to speak.   
"If you are ready, my new friends, we shall be on our way to Lorien," Haldir said from the outskirts of the Company. They arose from their makeshift table to stand waiting for more instructions. "The dwarf is to be blindfolded," Haldir said to one of the male Elves beside him. He stepped forward with a silken cloth, preparing to tie it round the head of Gimli.   
The dwarf jumped back and drew out his ax, causing a chain reaction of weapons being fitted with arrows and swords being unsheathed. As they had when they first came across one another, the Company and the Lothlorien Elves stood ready to fight. The only ones present who had not released weapons were Myra, Aragorn, and Haldir.   
"Foolishness, really," said Haldir, "It is the law of Lothlorien. We cannot allow this dwarf to pass unblinded."   
"Than we shall all go blinded if it is to be, even Legolas," retorted Aragorn. Legolas placed down his bow and was ready to argue.   
"I am a kinsman here, why should I go forth blind?" asked Legolas. While he spoke, the rest of those in the tree took their cue from Legolas and placed down their weapons; though still kept them in arms.   
"You are a member of the Company and we shall all travel the same. You have the higher advantage of at least being able to hear more acutely then the rest of your companions, myself included," said Myra before Aragorn could speak. Legolas knew she was right, but did not want to submit.   
"I will not go blinded," he plainly stated.   
"Then you shall not go forth any further with the Company," replied Aragorn. The Ranger bent down so the Elves could tie one of the scarves about his eyes. "Who will follow my lead?"   
"We all will, but we shall not until we are safely upon the ground," said Boromir. So, they climbed down the latter and unto the soft soil. Once all were present they were blindfolded the same as Aragon; Legolas deciding to do so as well, still wanting to journey with the Company. They were lead forth by Haldir through the woods not seeing any of the scenery that passed by. Noises were all they could marvel at, and marvel they did.   
Birds of all kinds sounded in echoes as the group walked, frogs croaked, and crickets chirped. The Men were the only of those blinded that walked half clumsily. The hobbits were more balanced on the rocky ground then the rest of their companions. Though none were embarrassed, for they knew none of the others could see them. Legolas could hear the soft stumbles of Gimli and Boromir, and some occasions that of Aragorn tripping over a fallen branch.   
They came finally to a hold and were unblinded one by one. The marveled at the great city before them; Lorien. It towered over their heads. It was made of may houses built high in the trees and many silver elven made latters leading up to the homes of the Elves. They were so taken aback it took a few moments to catch their breaths; especially that of Sam, who after all this time was still in awe of the Elves. The walked to the gate of Lorien. They had finally found a safe place to stay.   
  
  


TBC   
Next Chapter: Mourning in Lorien   
  
  


A/N: This chapter seems short, but it actually took me a really long time to write it. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please R&R!   
  
  
  
  



	6. Mourning in Lorien

Chapter VI   
Mourning in Lorien   
  
  


Summery: The Company mourns the loss of Gandalf and meets the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.   
Rating: PG   
  
  


The city of Lorien was large and had many different greens all about. The Company was escorted to one large tree in the middle of a wide plain. A staircase of sorts lay in wait for them to climb. Haldir stood to the side of it and gestured up. First to step foot on the first step was Frodo, he began to climb wearily, but soon stopped.   
"Are you coming?" he asked Haldir. The Elf shook his head no. Frodo looked down to his comrades who urged him silently to climb further up.   
"Worry not, we will be right behind you," came the soothing voice of Myra near the back of their group. Frodo again began to climb; there were many levels to the tree and Frodo did not know where to stop. There was a voice then in his head, soft and yet masculine at the same time. He stopped suddenly at the fifth floor up where soft lights welcomed him.   
Two figures stood cloaked before him and he could not see their faces, for the light surrounding them was too great. He did not fear them, they lifted his heart like he never thought would be possible after such events. He stood for a long while, how long he could not tell, but he drifted back when a hand softly toughed his shoulder. He looked over to see Aragorn eyeing him with worry.   
"Are you all right, little one?" asked Aragorn. The others stood behind him with like worry. Frodo turned forward again to look at the figures. Now he could view their faces; the light had faded, though lightly it was still there. Their hair was golden under their hoods and they were clad in the purist of white.   
"I'm fine," mumbled Frodo. The two elves stepped forward and Aragorn bowed low, the others following suit. The male elf took one more step forward then the female.   
"I am Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien. This is my lady, Galadriel. You must be the Company of the Ring which we heard tell of. But there are only nine of you, we heard from Rivendell there were ten. Where is Gandalf the Grey, as you call him?" said Celeborn. Aragorn waved a hand to tell the others to keep their silence, he would answer.   
"I am most afraid that Gandalf has fallen into darkness during our passing through Moria," said Aragorn. The elves behind Celeborn and Galadriel bowed their heads when Galadriel had turned to them to deliver the news. She then stepped to stand beside Celeborn with sadness etching her timeless features.   
"Take your burden off your shoulders here and have rest, no harm has yet to cross the boarders of Lorien," said Galadriel, then turned to the elves behind her and gave them orders in Elvish. Four of the elves scattered off to do the Lady's bidding.   
"Where are they going?" asked Pippin to no one in particular.   
"To get us a place to sleep and food to eat," Legolas answered. "It seems that we are most welcomed here."   
"You had doubt that we would not be?" asked Boromir. He stepped out of their group to look around at their surroundings, not really expecting an answer from the Elf. The rest of them kept their eyes on the Lord and Lady, who stood silent amongst the shadows cast by lanterns.   
In a few minutes the Elves sent away by Galadriel returned with food and drink, setting them before the group on a small table. Celeborn and Galadriel excused themselves and left swiftly, promising to return soon. The Elves that had brought the food and drink also left though without much a word. The Company stood together in deafening silence staring at the feast before them. Aragorn strode forward, no one following after, to pour a glass of what seemed to be wine and drank out of it. The flavor was sweet and fruity, most likely it was an elven made fruit drink and not wine.   
He poured another glass and passed it to Myra, who excepted it and took a seat at the table. Legolas stepped forward to take the next glass Aragorn held forward, afterward taking the seat to the left of Myra. Boromir took the next glass and took the seat to the right of Myra. The rest followed in the same fashion until only Aragorn remained to pour more of the drink into his glass, pulling a seat at the head of the table.   
"It is safe here, isn't it?" asked Sam out of nowhere. Legolas gave him a sharp look.   
"Of course it is, hobbit-friend," said Myra before Legolas could scold the hobbit for his thought. "Pass round the food, Legolas." She motioned to the plates near by him. He picked them up, choosing for himself a few products for his own before passing it to Myra. Each one took at least enough to fill their plate and then some. They ate as if they had not eaten for days, which indeed they had not; least not as well as they should have been eating.   
The rest of the meal was in silence for the most part with only clank of silverware or the occasional ask for a refill of their glass. When the meal was finished the hobbits had become rather the curious lot, which they blamed on lack of smoke, and wandered off in search of answers. However, they did not wander far, just to the edge of the floor where it suddenly dropped to a hundred foot fall to the ground below. None of them stood there long to stare down, too afraid they would fall.   
"Careful," called Myra. Frodo turned from the edge to see that several of the elves had appeared again, the table had mysteriously disappeared and was replaced by several pillows along with a good amount of blankets. Frodo did not question the new apparatus, but wondered just how long he had stood by the edge staring down. Gimli motioned with one hand for Frodo to join the Company while placing his ax by his side with the other hand.   
Frodo scampered to his group of friends with a smile on his face. He was glad they had a safe place to sleep, if only for a short time. The beds were scattered around the flat, all the hobbits' away from the edges; it was the only way they would agree to sleep at such a height. They all lay in silence, but none could sleep. The small voice of Pippin came out from the dark.   
"I miss Gandalf," he simply said. No one spoke for a few moments, taking in what the young hobbit had said; they all felt the same way. Frodo sat up on his bed to gaze about him. He only saw the lumps of his friends, using his memory to know which was which. In what moonlight could escape through the trees Frodo saw that another figure was sitting up just as he was.   
"Legolas?" he asked the figure. It stirred then, letting out a laugh.   
"I have indeed underestimated the sight of hobbits," replied Legolas. "Or were you guessing?"   
"A little bit of both, I can see your eyes twinkle in the endangered moonlight," explained Frodo, though he knew well that Elves could sleep sitting up with their eyes open there had just been something about the figure to make him believe it was awake.   
"Mine are the only that do so?" asked Legolas. Frodo saw from the corner of his eye another figure sit up, from the size he knew it to be that of Pippin.   
"Yours and the lovely eyes of Myra," said Pippin. A soft chiming laugh came from nearby Legolas, Myra by the sound of it. After this it took no time at all for the whole Company to once again have the lamps lit. They sat around the western most part of their guest house in a group, blankets bundled around them to keep them warm in the driving wind.   
They sat talking fondly of Gandalf; Frodo telling stories that Bilbo had told him of his own adventure with Gandalf. Merry and Pippin listened intently as everyone passed around stories until their was no one but Myra to pass to. She had sat in silence the whole time taking in the stories unmoving and unblinking. Frodo turned to her, vaguely surprised she had not yet shared.   
"You have known Gandalf longer than anyone here. Why will you not speak of him?" said Frodo. She cast her brown eyes to him without speaking a word and rose to walk to the edge of the platform; eyes searching endlessly for some lost object. Boromir rose to walk to her, but was stopped by Frodo who laid in the way. He looked down to the hobbit; Frodo shook his head and motioned for Boromir to sit again. Slowly Myra began:   
"I met him long, long ago when we were both still young, in a land far beyond Middle-earth where the Istari dwelt for thousands of years. We had not yet even taken the shape of Men and there was no darkness upon this land. I met him in the Hall of the Fates before he had become Grey and was only Brown. We spent much time together in the far away lands. He taught me to ride horses and to fight with a sword.   
"When the evil began to spread upon Middle-earth we were sent in the shape of Men to help and protect this land from tyranny. It did not very much turn that way. Gandalf and I were separated during the Last Alliance, not to see one another until many years later when he told me of a Ring that was found by a hobbit in the Shire. I did not know of what he spoke; all the Rings were accounted for but one. He left again promptly to speak with Saruman the traitor, though if I had known he had been I would have counseled Gandalf myself.   
"Before he left he told me to travel to Imladris, Rivendell you might say, as quickly as the quickest horse could carry me. I rode day and night with no sleep until I reached there; the night before you hobbits arrived. Gandalf greeted me and told me the tale of Saruman's betrayal and of the finding of the One Ring. Most importantly, he told me who carried it and who there was that traveled with him."   
"So that is how you knew of our Quest?" asked Boromir. Myra nodded ready to tell her tale of what occurred upon reaching Rivendell. The hobbits, who love any kinds of story, scooted closer to her. She put one arm around Pippin at her left side and one around Sam at her right.   
"It was harsh travel, though tired I was I could not sleep, but wished to see the Ring-bearer. I first met Bilbo Baggins, who I had been told would be staying in Rivendell for a while. He told me the story of how he came across the Ring in the Mines of Moria. Gandalf came upon the two of us then, saying that Frodo had arrived in the city. He said that you," at this point she looked over to Frodo and continued, "had been stabbed by a Nazgul and were in desperate need of Elvish medicine. I could not see you until you were ready. When I got the chance you had not woken yet. I spoke with you, though I suppose you have no memory of it."   
"I in fact do not. How I wish I did! Surely it was your soft voice that woke me. I do not remember it, that is true, but my mind must have heard and force my eyes open so I would know who spoke so beautifully to me. I guess my eyes were too stubborn," answered Frodo.   
"Confusing as it is, I did not see you there and never did I leave Mr. Frodo's side," said Sam then. He furrowed his brow in thought.   
"Are you saying that the Wizardess is not speaking the truth, Sam Gamgee?" asked Gimli. Unseen by all save Legolas, Gimli brought his hand to his ax on the ground beside him. Legolas immediately placed a hand softly on the hand that drifted above the ax.   
"Do not be foolish as I was to jump to attack. It does more harm than good," said Legolas to the dwarf. He turned to Sam and spoke calmly: "Are you sure you did not leave Frodo's side, Sam?"   
"Not once, Prince Legolas, not once. I barely slept unless it was in a chair right by his side, honest," said Sam. Beside him Myra gave a adoring smile to Sam when he looked up to her. "Not that I wish to call you a liar, indeed no."   
"You do not lie, Sam. You never saw me because you slept when I visited Frodo. My voice soothed you into deeper slumber instead of wake you, my silly little hobbit," answered Myra. This seemed to comfort Sam almost, to know that such a powerful being had been watching over not only Frodo, but him as well. Sam nudged closer to Myra, snuggling against her side.   
The Company sat in silence for what could have been hours. Each were set into their own particular thoughts and none paid any mind to any else. Though there were some around whose thoughts dwelt on fellow Company members. Sam thought of Frodo and wonder to himself if he were truly all right. Both Legolas and Aragorn had their minds on Myra, asking questions about her they dare not ask out loud. There was one who sat, his mind bent to the Ring on its chain around the neck of Frodo.   
As time past the Company, each to their own, began to drift into sleep. The hobbits curled up about the legs of Myra on their soft mattresses while Myra smiled and sang to them a sweet Elvish song. Legolas sat intently listening to the words of the song, it was the same the Elves of Lorien had been singing early. It was a lament for Gandalf. Frodo understood little of the song, but it carried him away into the land of slumber in such a peaceful manner he did not care what the words were.   
When she knew the hobbits to be asleep she finished the song and sat in stoic silence for a moment. Legolas watched her from afar in the dying light of the lamps in the boughs of the trees. Her face was lit by the fading embers, the picture of a sunset on the face of a young maiden. Yet Legolas had the distinct feeling that she was not young if she had known Gandalf long before any called him such a name. It was possible that she was older then even Legolas himself.   
Darkness mixed with time floated by Legolas who sat with his back straight and his legs hidden from view under a gold and white blanket. A chill breeze wafted through the trees which he paid no attention to, but Myra shivered at. On either side of Legolas slept one of his companions; to his right, Boromir and to his left, Aragorn. Gimli was beside Aragorn sleeping with no worry. The same could not be said perhaps for others. Legolas not once, but twice saw Frodo roll and let out a terrified moan. As the Elf saw Myra begin to slip into sleep, Legolas heard from Frodo Gandalf's name.   
It was as though a spirit had come and splashed water upon Frodo. He sat up gasping, looking around and calling out for Gandalf. Soon he realized that he had only been dreaming and despaired. With still some sleep in his muscles he pushed himself off the ground and walked to the edge of their quarters. He stared down as if mesmerized by what he saw. There was for a horrible moment that Legolas believed Frodo would forgo all circumstance and jump right there and then. Instead the hobbit raced to the stairs and ran down quickly. Once he was out of vision Legolas stood and looked over the edge to see a figure clad in gleaming white. It was the Lady Galadriel, Frodo giving her chase.   
  
  


TBC...   
Next Chapter: The Mirror of Galadriel   
  
  


R&R, please!! :) 


	7. The Mirror of Galadriel

Chapter VII   
The Mirror of Galadriel   
  
  


Summery: Frodo looks into the Mirror of Galadriel.   
Rating: PG-13   
A/N: This chapter has a bit of the book mixed in with the movie.   
  
  


A branch broke under the large hairy foot of Frodo Baggins. With passive eyes he looked down to it, quickly looking to the retreating figure of Galadriel. It was apparent that she had either not heard the branch brake, or did not care. Frodo guessed the latter was the correct choice; Elves have a tendency to hear even the slightest noise. With swiftness Galadriel climbed down a flight of rocky stairs, Frodo running to catch up with her. Trying not to step on anything that may wake the other Company members from they deep and fitless slumbers, Frodo chased the bright figure of Galadriel.   
At the bottom of the stairs there was an open circle made of stone that had vines and flowers growing out of its cracks. In the middle there stood a grey stoned creation that resembled the bird bath that stood guard outside the Gamgee residence back in Hobbiton. Frodo gazed upon it in wonder. To his left Galadriel stood motionless at a fountain that came out of the very rock itself. In her hands was a metal pitcher that shined and glimmered. His gaze turned form the object to look at the white clad figure of the Lady Galadriel. She stood gazing to him, as though waiting for him to make the first move. Just as he was about to step forward Galadriel began to move toward the bath.   
"This is the Mirror of Galadriel," she spoke softly, "it will show you many things. Some have occurred, others have not or may not, it depends on what path is taken." Frodo dared not speak to this. As Galadriel poured the clear, sparkling water into the mirror Frodo moved stiffly to a few small stone that acted as stairs, they seemed to be there for the very purpose of his small stature. He stopped before these stairs and stood motionless as eternity passed by him.   
Slowly he took the stairs one by one until he could see over the lip of the basin. The water was dark, reflecting the few stars that made it through the dense cover of the tall trees. At first there was nothing in the Mirror, just the reflection of a sleepy hobbit in the unmoving water. Soon, however there began to be ripples from an invisible source and he saw the faces of his eight traveling companions and friends in the soft light of Lothlorien. The tenth face was that of Gandalf, but it was different somehow, changed in a way. His beard was whiter and shorter slightly, his blue eyes more mystic and full of more wisdom. His eyes had flown open and he had taken a breath as though he had never breathed before.   
"Gandalf," spoke Frodo barely above a whisper. The image of Gandalf faded with the rippling of the water. Frodo now saw fire and hobbits running for their lives from horrid orcs that brandished whips. Frodo's eyes got wider and he swallowed hard, leaning closer to the water. Unknown to him, the Ring began to slip from inside his shirt. He, too, began to lean closer and closer to the water, reaching out as though to stop the horrid images reflected to him in the dark water of the basin.   
"Don't touch the water," whispered the Elf. Just as Frodo pulled himself away he saw one final image, he could not be sure, but he thought it to be the angered face of Boromir. This was a shock to the hobbit, he had never seen such a furious look upon the Man of Gondor's face. Boromir had seem to have been lunging for something just out of reach, but Frodo had pulled away too quickly to see what it was. For a moment, maybe longer, Frodo stood gasping as in exasperation though he had done nothing to merit such a reaction. He laid upon the ground where he had landed for more then a moment. He stared up to the stars and the trees reaching high up trying their best to reach the heavens. Regaining his composer, he stood back up, the Ring now clutched tightly in his hand.   
"What was all that I saw?" Frodo asked himself. He expected no answer as he had actually forgotten Galadriel was standing just across the Mirror from him. The very final image he had seen seemed to stick in his mind the most, though it was mixed with the sight of Gandalf he had seen. It had been Gandalf, though not. It had been Boromir, though not. Both seemed to have changed somehow, changed by the very water that lay now dormant in the basin.   
Frodo could not believe all of what he had just seen were nothing more than hoaxes of the Mirror, but could not force himself to even attempt to understand fully what they all meant. Gandalf taking a breath of life as though for the first time, hobbits running from fire and orcs, Boromir lunging for something with a look of madness on his normally strong features. They all seemed to be impossible to happen. Gandalf was long gone so could not possible have changed to the Gandalf that Frodo saw in the Mirror. The image of the hobbits running in terror had to have been the Shire, but that was far too north for any harm to go to it. And Boromir, he was Frodo's friend and ally. There seemed to be no logic to the madness of the last sight Frodo had beheld in the water.   
"It was what could become of this world should the Quest fail. It is dangerous now more then ever for you and what remains of the Company. You must always be on your most alert, Frodo," said Galadriel. For a moment a thought struck Frodo.   
"If you ask it of me, I will give you the Ring," Frodo said holding out the sparkling ring toward Galadriel. The silver chain slipped out of the gold circle and fell lifelessly to the ground. Galadriel reached for it with a single shaking hand. For Frodo all hearing had ceased to be, Galadriel's lips moved yet he heard no sound emanating from them. Suddenly a dark and horrible light grew round the Elf and her features changed to that of a whole other person. As Bilbo had done in Rivendell upon seeing his old ring again. This new evil was more frightening to Frodo then Bilbo had been. For Frodo had known Bilbo since the day Frodo was born, but Galadriel was new to him and mysterious. Frodo closed his eyes and did not open them until he heard Galadriel speak clearly.   
"I have passed the test. I will diminish and go into the West, and remain Galadriel," she spoke. Her voice was sad almost, but Frodo felt his heart lighten at seeing her not as the wicked phantom, but as the beautiful Elf he had meant earlier in the day. Frodo bent down and picked up his silver chain, always keeping his eyes on Galadriel who seemed to be looking off into the distance at some unknown destination. He placed the Ring onto the chain and slipped the Ring back around his neck, feeling the slight weight of it again.   
"What shall I do? What can I do? They are my friends, I do not wish to leave them behind," said Frodo. He stared down at the green blades of grass growing beside his hairy hobbit feet. "What other choice do I have?"   
"You have every choice. It is your decision that really matters, Frodo Baggins. I fear they will not out last the seduction of the Ring all the way to Mordor. One, if not more, will try to take the Ring," said Galadriel stepping closer to Frodo. He looked up the stairs he had come down, which blocked his sight of his eight companions sleeping on their soft mattresses on the ground. There was an ache deep in his heart at the thought of leaving them.   
"There is nothing else I can do. I fear it will be time to leave them soon. I suppose I shall never see them again, and I will never get a chance to say good-bye to them," said Frodo. "Do they know? Do they know how much I need them?"   
"They know, Frodo. That will not keep them from taking the Ring for their own, however. You must leave them soon if you will go to Mordor alone. Go rest with them now, enjoy the time you still have with them," said Galadriel. She did not make a move to walk back with him, she only leaned down to kiss him upon the cheek softly.   
Frodo began to climb the stairs back to his group. He turned back to the Elf to ask a question, but she was no longer there. After searching with his eyes for any sign of her he continued his climb up the stairs. At the top he looked out over his friends sleeping beside the great tree roots. Boromir's shield was propped on one of the silver trees and his horn lay just beside it. The bow and arrows of Legolas lay beside the sleeping Elf, just within reach. As his gazed continued just past Legolas he saw Myra sitting up, she had a most quizzical look upon her face.   
"Why, Frodo, what keeps you awake at such a late hour?" she asked. Frodo lowered his head and began to walk back to his makeshift bead on one of the thick boughs of the tree.   
"I was just thinking of what our next move should be," said Frodo. He laid upon his mattress and covered himself with a blanket, though it was not quite cold. "Myra?"   
"Yes?" he heard her whisper back.   
"I miss Gandalf," he said just barely loud enough for her to hear.   
"So do I, Frodo," Myra replied shifting to lay on her side. "So do I."   
  
  


To Be Continued...   
  
  


A/N: Another chapter done! I know, this one is pretty short, but for only having three hours of sleep I don't think it's that bad. Please review and give me you opinions. I've already started working on the sequel to this story, mostly for my own amusement really. Ofcourse that's the main reason I write. Later! 


End file.
